


Burning

by EmeritusOmega



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Headcanon Accepted, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeritusOmega/pseuds/EmeritusOmega
Summary: A story from Papa Emeritus 3's point of view, where he survives the genocide from a ghoul. A journey where Papa and Omega will cooperate to find the one who killed the papas.Enjoy my writing!





	Burning

I don't remember what happened, nor how, but I suddenly felt a burning throughout my whole body as I took a deep breath.  
My eyes were closed, I couldn't move or look around, I couldn't hear anything except for a static noise in my ears.  
I could feel myself slowly going from cold to warm, laying down in something hard and flat.  
Soon enough I could breathe properly and move my fingers.  
Breathing still hurt, it burnt my lungs and extended to my whole body.  
Was I even alive? What happened before?  
I could now open my eyes and look around.  
As always I couldn't see from my left eye, and strangely, my vision from the right eye was blurry and I could only glimpse the light up me.  
Despite the pain I was feeling, I managed to move my body and sit on that hard white table-like.  
I could barely see and barely hear, but I realized that there were people outside. I could hear muffled screaming. I didn't understand what they were saying as the static sound in my ears was loud.  
I weakly got up, took some steps stretching out my arms to feel the wall taking me to the door, but I bumped into something that made some objects fall on the ground. I couldn't understand what they were, so I stood there, looking at the ground, trying to focus my view.  
I didn't realize that the noise made the people outside go in.  
When I found out was because of somebody shaking me by my shoulder, asking me questions I couldn't hear, pushing me somewhere else.  
《O...Om...e...》  
Talking was so painful. So much that when I tried to call someone, I passed out.  
I didn't feel the ground as I expected, but some familiar arms catching me on the fly.  
Then, total blackness.

I knew some time had passed as I woke up again. The pain wasn't fully gone, but it was bearable this time.  
The static sound was lower and I could see better as I opened my eyes.  
I moved my head to my left, where a ghoul was sleeping near my bed.  
At my right, a big machine was beeping; lots of tubes were attached to it, needles in my arms and hands.  
What the hell was all of that? And why was that happening? Where was I?  
I tried to talk again. There it was the pain again. I stopped and shaked the sleeping ghoul. He immediately got up and looked at me, then hugged me. I could hear him crying. Omega. Yes, it was him.  
He started to ask me questions I couldn't answer, and when he finally understood that, he calmed down.  
《I thought you were dead. I knew you were. Everybody knew. Your brothers are dead too. But you... you're here...》  
I was dead?  
My brothers died?  
What happened? How?  
I felt my hand in a tight grip, feeling Omega's cold metal rings on my skin.  
He asked if he could hear me, at least, and I nodded. Even though he wore his mask, I could see that he was so happy about it. Then he told me that as soon as I could talk I needed to tell who killed my brothers and tried to kill me.  
But how was I supposed to know?  
I didn't remember.  
After a silent moment he gently touched my forehead, looking deep into my eyes.  
He told me that I had a really bad fever and that it was a miracle that it was the only thing that happened to me after coming back alive.  
My eyes felt heavy every more time I blinked. My ghoul surely noticed that and told me to rest now and that he would watch over me all night.  
I weakly smiled as a thanks and again, fell in a dark place; sweet sleep.

I woke up again with the sound of something falling and crashing near me. I opened my eyes and looked at where I heard the sound, there standing Omega. He looked at me with a sorry look.  
《Fuck, sorry, I woke you up.》 he said coming near me, picking up his phone from the ground.  
《It's okay, I was about to wake up anyways.》  
I moved the white covers on myself and I tried to get up, stopped by Omega's hand on my chest, pushing me down again.  
《Don't get up... you're sick, and your body is weak. It's too dangerous.》  
I blinked silently, trying to remember what happened again, an headache came when I tried to, all was too painful. I stroked my hair and closed my eyes, breathing in and out. As soon as I remembered something, I looked back at Omega; he didn't break the eye contact with me, and he had a look of curiosity: I could see his face, I felt happy to look at him without his mask.  
《I remember a ghoul... syringe... ugh...》 that was all I could think of and remember at the moment. Omega's eyes widened: he then said that they couldn't find three of the ghouls since all of that happened. After a moment of silence, Omega took out his phone to text someone, typing fast, then he looked at me, asking if I could remember anything about the ghoul. How could I? They were behind my back, masked and...  
《Before passing out I saw that he had a different mask... I don't remember how it was though...》  
He nodded, then he sat near the bed I was in.  
《I'm sorry we can't bring you to a proper hospital.》  
《It's fine. I'm alive at least.》  
《I'm sorry for your brothers.》  
There I stayed silent. I didn't have a tight bond with my oldest brother. He was kind of a dick and an old close minded raisin. I lived pretty much my whole life without him. But Giovanni, the Second... I would miss him.  
I didn't have the force to think too much, so it was like it didn't even affect me. Omega brushed my hair with his hand, looking sad.  
《We will find who did it and we will avenge your brothers.》 he rested his hand on mine 《We will make him pay, Papa. I promise. For what he did to you and what he did to the others.》  
I took a grip to his hand.  
《Yes, we will.》


End file.
